The present invention generally relates to a scanning receiver, and particularly relates to a scanning receiver having a large number of channel memories.
Scanning receivers now available on the market have channel memories for channels in a range of from about 10 channels to about 200 channels.
Reception frequencies corresponding to reception channels are stored in the respective channel memories. In reception, the reception frequencies are read in a predetermined order by means of a microcomputer so that radio waves tuned to the reception frequencies are received.
In this case, the receiving methods are largely grouped into two, one being a method in which reception is made successively with the reception frequencies registered by a user in the respective channel memories, the other being a method in which reception is made successively with the reception frequencies registered as fixed frequencies by a manufacturer when the receiver is forwarded from a factory.
Therefore, in order to receive both the frequencies registered by a user and the frequencies registered by a manufacturer alternately, it is necessary for the user to perform a change-over operation every time. Further, there has been a defect that the fixed frequencies registered by a manufacturer cannot be made invalid even if any of the fixed frequencies is not necessary.